Memories Of You And I
by badassmikaelsons
Summary: Elijah realizes that he won't see him, hear him, or feel him. Ever. Because he's gone. Gone from the world, gone from his dear brother. (May change the rating soon.)
1. Bats And Bases

Author's Note: I still don't know if I'm going to make this a series or not. So yeah. Basically this is Elijah's reaction to Kol's death. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Elijah stood still, looking at the two corpses that had collapsed for only one reason, making a thousand years of control gone when he stumbled backwards with tears appearing from his eyes that resembled his mother's brown ones.

He closed them, his knuckles turning white as he made them to fists, secretly praying that this was a horrendous nightmare. But who was he kidding?

It was very much indeed, real.

The hot tears he tried to hold back had slithered its way down his pale cheeks to his jaw bones, dropping onto his polished black shoes.

He didn't care though. No, not right now.

He knew who had turned Henry and Harry, the twins that was laying down on the hard wood floor. But he wished he didn't.

The original opened his eyes and walked hesitantly out of the living room, leaving the dead ones to rot as he tried to hold the walls so he would not fall.

Elijah went up the walnut coloured stairs, not knowing where his feet was taking him. And he entered a room, stopping when he realized it was Kol's.

He looked around it, not surprised at the things he had possessed. But he saw an item at the corner of his wet eyes, turning around to fully see it, and he smiled slightly when he was aware that it was an aluminium baseball bat.

As he shuffled towards it, he softly glided his hands across it, sealing his eyelids as his mind wondered into his memories.

_ It had been 1845, July to be exact. And Elijah had been reading Shakespeare, fascinated by his work. When Kol interrupted him. _

"_Elijah, leave the book alone and come along. I have something to show you!" Kol ordered amusingly, as he ran outside of their Victorian house._

_ Arching his eyebrows, he left his book, following his younger brother to their large front porch. "What is it you want to show me, Kol?" Elijah asked as he straightened his tailored frock coat. _

_ Elijah hardly had a chance to prepare when Kol had told him to catch before throwing a small round ball, which seemed to have stitches on them. But with his quick reflexes, he had caught it on time. _

"_Would you care to explain why I have a ball in my hand?" _

"_Just trust me brother, this is going to be entertaining." the younger original promised as he grabbed a weird shaped stick. _

"_I like to call this a bat." he answered Elijah's unspoken question, and the older brother had slightly smirked._

"_A bat?" _

"_I couldn't think of anything else." Kol defended, before saying, "So this is how you play the game: first, you throw the ball to the bat and I have to hit the ball with it, as you can see, I am the one holding it.-"_

"_I am not mental, Kol." _

"_I am speaking brother. Any ways, i have placed markers on the ground. I have called them bases."_

"_That is understandable."_

"_Thank you. So, when I hit the ball, you have to catch it and bring it to where I'm standing before I make a whole circle in order for you to win."_

"_And If I don't, you win?"_

"_Yes. You see how easy it sounds?" Kol asked happily._

"_Very well, when do we start?" Elijah questioned._

_ The young one stopped and look at his elder, "Are you serious?"_

"_Very much so." Elijah responded before walking over to the spot he was supposed to stand on. "I do have the time."_

"_Spectacular!" He cheered as he raised his bat, getting into position. "So you know what you have to do?"_

"_Yes. No need to explain it again." Elijah replied, prepared to throw the ball._

"_Wait!" Kol yelled, making the older original stop, "We only use our human speed and strength."_

_ Elijah agreed and threw the ball, Kol swung which caused the round thing to fly across the porch. Then the elder ran for it while the younger vampire went around the bases._

_ The ball had landed onto the ground before Elijah grabbed it and headed to where Kol was located earlier._

_ But Kol was faster, he always was, even when he was human. _

_ He won this round, which caused a shriek of happiness burst through Kol's throat_

"_The game is not over yet, Kol." Elijah reminded him, but Kol's cockiness had been showing._

"_But I'm sure I will win you again." _

"_Never challenge an older brother." The brother advised as he threw the ball again._

_ Kol swayed the bat, causing collision with the ball and the wood. And just as he was about to drop the implement, he witnessed something remarkable, his jaw dropping at the sight._

_ Elijah caught the ball. _

"_What?!" Kol yelled in disbelief, "You must've cheated!" he added, very clear that he was in denial._

"_Can't you accept that I have abilities?" Elijah asked, smirking at Kol's loss. _

"_The game is not over yet, Elijah." the young brunette counterfeited, gaining a chuckle from Elijah._

"_Whatever you say." _

_ The older original raised his leg, then putting it back down as he discharged the ball from his hand._

_ Kol oscillated and hit the ball, dropping the wooden tall and went for the bases as Elijah went for the sphere. _

_ The young Mikaelson had been onto the second base when the ball collided with the ground, and Elijah captured the ball, heading back to his brother's spot. _

_ Kol was on the third base now and the elder one was getting close to his place._

_ Both of them ran for it, trying as hard to get to the home-base when they pummeled against one another, a cry coming from Kol as they laid on top of each other. Battered and bruised._

"_Ow..."_

"_This is unpleasant." Elijah pointed out, not moving from his uncomfortable position. _

"_Thank you for the obvious, brother." Kol expressed his fake gratitude as he got off of Elijah, wiping the dirt far from his clothes. _

_ Elijah latched onto his shoulder, and pulled it, a sound of a crack being formed, then a sigh of relief._

"_If you mention this to anyone, I will chase you to the ends of earth, do you understand?" Elijah threatened as he glared at his brother._

"_And if you mention this to anyone, I will shave your precious head." Kol replied._

"_Well then, I don't have anything to worry about." Elijah stated as he stood up, "So what are you going to call this... game?"_

_ Kol paused for a moment, thinking of a title when he said, "Bats and Bases."_

_ Silence came upon then after that, and Elijah stared at him with a confused expression, "Real-"_

"_I haven't thought about it!" Kol interfered, "Who knew titles would be so difficult to come up with."_

"_How about baseball?" the oldest brother suggested, dusting off his breeches. _

_ Kol grinned immediately and clapped as he shouted, "That is brilliant!"_

_ So baseball it was..._

Elijah disclosed his eyes, reality staking him in the back when he became aware of his brother's absence, and remembering the bodies downstairs. He stammered to Kol's bed and placed himself on it, his hands feeling the cotton bed sheets that was untouched until now.

_ He had kept his promise to not tell anyone about that day, yet he broke his oath to keep him safe..._

"I'm so sorry brother," he whispered quietly, liquid rising from his globular organs once again.

"I failed to be a your brother... I'm sorry." he reiterated, silently sobbing as he covered his mouth.

He had to know who, who killed him, who drove the white oak stake through his heart. He had to.

"_Sometimes there is honour in revenge..." _he once said long ago, nothing has changed.

He got up, getting out of the room to head down, the noise of footsteps being echoed as his shoes hit against the wood.

Elijah went towards the hallway, grabbing his coat and car keys. Not caring for the two deceased in his living room.

He's going to Mystic Falls.

* * *

Author's Note: If you enjoyed it, I would appreciate it if you would leave a review, and say if you want this to be a series or not. Thank you!


	2. A Broken Bone

**A/N: **It has been so long since I posted this story. I am truly sorry for making you guys wait. I have been really busy.

* * *

Closing the main entrance behind him, Elijah walked to the car in a hurry while pressing the button on the car key to unlatch the lock. As he got inside the vehicle, he shut the door and tucked in his seat belt, ready to start the engine.

He then glazed at the passenger's seat, feeling abandoned when he saw that Kol wasn't looking back at him with an arrogant smirk.

Elijah turned his head back to the steering wheel, inserting the key in the ignition starter with an empty expression.

"_Here we go,"_ the Mikaelson thought, referring to the lonely road trip he was about to embark on.

As he stepped onto the accelerator pedal, the Mercedes moved, getting out of his front porch to the road that was surrounded by old elm trees.

The road was clear, no cars seen or heard apart from Elijah's navy automobile.

He was eight miles away from his villa and still, trees were appearing in different shapes and colour.

Elijah drove with a facade, covering the emotions that begged to be shown, until he saw an oak tree that stood out from the rest, the thick branches that almost touched the soil.

He slowed down the vehicle, not worrying about any cars driving by, and stopped, gazing at the large plant.

A shaky sigh escaped from the Mikaelson's throat, as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, creating a beat that he knew long ago.

The tree looked so similar, so similar to the one that held so many memories of his human days, when they hid from monsters, not become one.

He chuckled softly at the images in his mind, but stopped when he thought of a certain scene from the past that never bothered him until now.

"_Let us race to the top!" Kol challenged his brother, directing to the tree that was planted in front of them. _

"_I am afraid it is too dangerous, Kol. You'll get yourself hurt." Elijah declined, sad when he saw his 7 year old brother's eyes widen in disbelief. _

_ The Mikael's younger son got down on his small knees and looked up at his brother, holding his hands together as he begged, "Please? I will not get hurt, you are here to protect me. Always." _

_ Elijah stood there for awhile, trying to abstain, but sighed in defeat, unable to resist Kol's plead. "Very well then, who is going to do the honours of counting?" he asked, a small smile appearing on his face._

_ Kol grinned widely, showing his teeth, "I will!" he yelled happily before counting from one to three._

_ When the number three was shouted from Kol, the small boy immediately went to the tree, climbing as fast as he can while Elijah -purposely- was behind him. _

_ The older brother stopped for a while, pretending to catch his breath so Kol could win by a landslide, although he knew he would be held against it for a very long time. _

"_Yes!" Kol shrieked in victory when he reached to the high point, hugging the thick branch so he won't fall. _

"_Unbelievable..." Elijah whispered, earning a laugh from his little brother. _

"_Believe it, 'Lijah, because I won you!" he showed off, his arms still wrapped around the branch. _

"_Oh well, let's get down then." he suggested as he began to climb down._

_ A few branches later, Elijah jumped off from the tree, his feet landing on the ground and he turned around, surprised when he became aware of the fact that Kol did not follow him down. As he looked up, he saw his brother holding onto the wooden pole that he had been clinging onto for a while. _

"_Kol, get down!" Elijah shouted so the younger boy could hear him._

"_I can't."_

_ Elijah was confused for a moment until he realized why._

"_Do you know how to climb down?" Elijah asked._

"_No." Kol admitted as he gripped the branch tighter to look at his brother._

_ The older Mikaelson sighed, cursing silently for letting Kol climb the tree. He tried thinking of a solution, but nothing came to his mind as he paced back and forth. Then he heard his brother call out for him._

"_I'm thinking, Kol!"_

"_I'm going to jump off!" Kol shouted, thinking that this was a great plan._

"_Are you deranged?! You will break your bones!" Elijah growled, afraid for his brother's well being._

"_But you will catch me! Will you not?" Kol asked with confidence. "You will save me. Like you always do."_

_ Elijah bit his lip, thinking about the risk he will be taking, worried if he'll be able to catch his dear brother without causing him any harm. But, Kol's word lingered in his mind, and it warmed up his heart, knowing this is what he thought of him._

_ The wise one sighed, opening his arms and ordered, "When I say jump, you jump. Do you understand?"_

"_I do!" Kol replied as he smiled, trusting his brother more than the brother himself._

"_Alright... Jump!" Elijah yelled, causing Kol to leap from the oak tree. _

_ Elijah stepped back, with his arms spread like a safety net and unexpectedly, he felt an impact on his chest, making him fall backwards onto the ground._

_ Two noises were heard, one was Kol's laugh and the other was Elijah's moan of pain. _

_ As Kol rolled over, he saw what was wrong with his brother, and the smile on his face was replaced with a look of disgust. He stood up quickly, backing away as he pointed to Elijah's shoulder, that was out of place. "What is that?!" Kol bawled in horror._

_ The older Mikaelson groaned, looking over to see how badly the joint was damaged. "It has been dislocated, Kol." Elijah answered, distress recognized in his voice._

"_How do we locate it?!" Kol asked, feeling bad that he was the one who caused it._

_ Elijah stared at his brother, wondering if he should let Kol help him. "I don't think you sho-"_

"_Please? It is all my fault you are like this. Let me fix it." The young boy pleaded._

"_If you say so, brother." Elijah replied before telling Kol what to do, "You need to grab my shoulder, Kol, and pull with all the strength you have."_

"_What?! Are you sure?" Kol cried in disbelief._

"_Yes. Do it!" Elijah demanded as his right hand gripped the soil beside him, preparing himself for the agony that was to come. _

"_Alright..." Kol sighed worriedly as he kneed down to his brother who was laying horizontally._

_ The younger kin took a hold of his shoulder, biting his bottom lip when he heard his brother's quiet grunt._

"_Should I count?"_

"_I rather if you didn't," Elijah winced out._

'_I will just do it in my head, then.' Kol thought to himself before he started counting from three to one, very slowly._

_ The sound of the bone being put to place and the growl coming out of the elder's gritted teeth made Kol cringe, as if he saw a baby deer being chased by a group of hunters. _

"_Are you okay?!" Kol, as of now, had the courage to ask him._

_ The older brother sat up while he held the wounded shoulder blade, "Much better, Kol."_

_ Silence then disrupted the two males, and abided for a while until Kol had something to say._

"_I'm so sorry, brother!" Kol apologized before jumping on his lap and wrapping his small arms around Elijah, being careful not to hurt him._

"_No worries, Kol, no worries." Elijah whispered as he planted his lips on top of his little brother's head._

" _I told you that you would save me!" Kol yelled with pride, "You always will won't you? Always and Forever!"_

_ The first born son chuckled before responding, "Of course I will, little one. Always and Forever."_

**A/N:** Hi again! I would appreciate it if you can leave a review on what memory I can do next! :D


End file.
